


Opening Night

by althoughtheuniverse



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Opening Night, leading boy Jeremy Heere, tech genius Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althoughtheuniverse/pseuds/althoughtheuniverse
Summary: Mr. Reyes finds himself without a leading actor- five minutes before the show. And to top things off, the tech guy has vanished, too...
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine (mentioned), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny story about the boyfs from Mr. Reyes POV. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!

It was five minutes before the show and Mr. Reyes was a mess. Not only did this one kid puke all over his shoes because their stage fright had apparently overtaken every ounce of self-control, no, he was also missing two important pieces of the show!  
Leading boy Jeremy Heere and tech genius Michael Mell had seemingly vanished from sight and nobody knew anything about their whereabouts.

This was a disaster. A straight up disaster.

After last year’s play the already low reputation of the drama club had spiralled down into oblivion, even despite all the popular students joining again this year. Besides about three unexperienced freshman (he’d be lying if he said he knew their names) and the vomiting kid (who Mr. Reyes believed to be at least a junior - he needed to get his act together for god’s sake!) the seven seniors were the only other students in the class. 

Christine Canigula (who he had already heard belting every high note of the show at least twice this day), Richard Goranski (who, in Mr. Reyes humble opinion, couldn’t act for shit and to make matters worse now had a lisp that prevented him from delivering any of his lines correctly), Jake Dillinger (…in all honesty the drama teacher didn’t even know what that kid wanted with yet another extracurricular - but he wasn’t half bad so who was he to complain?), Chloe Valentine (who could play exactly one role - the designated bitch - and was therefore almost useless in this year’s play), Brooke Lohst (actually a decent actor and might he say excellent singer!) and Jenna Rolan (who, for Mr. Reyes liking, seemed to know far too much about what he was really up to in those five minute Hot Pocket breaks…).

And, of course, the currently missing case of Jeremiah Heere. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve been sure that the boy could take a place next to the vomiting kid - judging on outer appearance alone Jeremy Heere was one of the last persons you would expect to get on a stage, let alone play the lead. But alas, that kid was talented, and Mr. Reyes be damned if he didn’t acknowledge such talent by putting him down for the main character.

But that also meant that he was currently without a male leading actor which brought the main problem back up.

Oh, and then there was the Mell kid. 

Mr. Reyes had been particularly careful to let nobody anywhere near the tech booth for as long as he could remember. His predecessor had told him the old story of Kellan Oppendale and how this boy had nearly destroyed the entire school by accidentally setting the tech booth on fire. That had resulted in the rule that no student was allowed there. Ever. Which also resulted in Mr. Reyes practically begging one of the other teachers each year to help him out by operating light and sound while he himself tried to manage the play from backstage.

Then came last year’s opening night and suddenly none of his colleagues was too eager to be associated with the drama club anymore. While Mr. Reyes figured he’d just operate the goddamn thing himself (it couldn’t be that hard to turn on a light, could it?) dear Miss Christine Canigula had pointed out how that resulted in not having anyone backstage.

Cue Michael Mell.

While the kid wasn’t interested in acting at all he dutifully followed Jeremiah around and even waited for him to finish play rehearsal- every single time. Never once did he move from his place in the back of the auditorium, never once did he look up from his phone. Mr. Reyes soon started to take pity on the boy and thought hard to give the kid something to do. That was until one fateful day last December when the school had suffered an intense blackout and no other than Michael “backrow-kid” Mell had gotten up to solve the problem in less than five minutes (the solution was as simple as putting the fuse back in but still…impressive).

After this little incident Mr. Reyes had an epiphany: tech crew!

Well, rather “tech-guy” but what did it matter? Surely, he could teach the boy everything he knew about sound and lighting and make sure the Michael kid wouldn’t burn anything- with this plan in mind he had made his way to the back row.

Turns out Mr. Reyes had greatly overestimated his skills or rather lack thereof. As soon as he had unlocked the door to the tech booth the boy entered and glanced around in awe.

Not to brag, but the rehearsal that followed had been the best one since…ever. Not only did Michael not set the booth on fire, no, he also operated every single button expertly and not once messed up the directions given to him by the script.

Mr. Reyes let out a sigh. Still. Remembering this didn’t solve his current problem and with a glance to his watch he nearly choked for a second- two minutes.

“Mr. Reyes, Dustin vomited on Christine’s dress and now she’s crying in her dressing room!”, Mr. Reyes’ head shot up to see a flustered Chloe Valentine, already dressed and styled (her role didn’t make an appearance until after the intermission), looking at him expectantly. “Look Chloe, the show is starting in two minutes, just have Christine change into something else! Believe me there are problems much bigger than a ruined costume right now.”

Chloe looked startled by his harsh tone but nodded and turned around to walk back to the dressing rooms.

“You haven’t happened to see Jeremy or Michael, have you?”, Mr. Reyes called after her.

The girl stopped and looked back at him in confusion: “Not to sound rude but Jeremy’s literally right there Mr. Reyes…? Stage left, waiting for his cue I suppose. And for Michael…I’d say tech booth? Why else would the stage be lit?”

Mr. Reyes spun around on his heels in time to witness leading boy Jeremy Heere stepping out on the stage, face bright red, hair tousled, while the lighting gradually changed from deep blue to soft orange- imitating sunrise.

Baffled, the drama teacher watched the first scene unfold - what have those boys been up to again?

A little snicker pulled him out of his thoughts, and he noticed that Chloe had once again appeared next to him. She too was watching Jeremy on stage, on her face a mischievous smile.

“They were definitely making out. Called it.”

With that she snickered once again before making her way over to Brooke, whispering animatedly with the other girl.

Mr. Reyes sighed- he did that often these days. Those kids would be the death of him.  
And to be honest, he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.


End file.
